Azathoth
"Laying eyes on that fell beast... there is no hope... all is doomed... all we can do is dance along to the madness while the great nuclear chaos returns our reality to nothingness... For now... we heed Azathoth's only promise to those who follow it... the promise of annihilation." '' ~ ??? Azathoth is the oldest sentient being in The Dreamlands (with the exception of the Dreamlands themselves), and perhaps the most horrifying. No one has seen it, but the Necronomicon describes Azathoth to appear in a shapeless, amorphic, bubbling mass of confusion and darkness. He is the "demonic-sultan" of the Outer Gods, whom eternally dance around his massive form. Born from the darkest nightmares and most insane sentiments of humanity and other species of sentience, Azathoth is referred to commonly as the "blind idiot god". It's incessant clamor is the result of the dark dreams and deranged thoughts that feed it. Azathoth is the ultimate enemy of The Dreamlands. Saying Azathoth's name is forbidden by most who know of it's existence. This stems from a belief that it's name is a taboo that will awaken it if used carelessly. If Azathoth were to fully awaken, it's destruction would be unleashed across the entire span of the Dreamlands, before leaking out into the Multiverse itself; this is the outcome that the Elder Gods fight to prevent. For once Azathoth fully awakens, there is no hope for survival... Necronomicon Entry ''Azathoth, God of Confusion, born of fear and madness, God of Confusion, formed of delusion and chaos, God of Confusion, bubbling, shapeless, and black. Azathoth, The Demon, ruling his dark spawn, '' ''The Demon Sultan of the Dreamlands, nightmare incarnate, The Demon Sultan, will wake to consume and devour. The Demon Sultan, now sleeping at the center of all. Azathoth, the Master of the deluded and deranged, The Master of the hysterical and demented. Azathoth, the Destroyer, the great corrupter of the world, The Destroyer, the source of rot, the cause of decay, The Destroyer, the consumer of both life and death. Azathoth, the Blind Idiot God at the origin of reality, The Blind Idiot God at the center of space, The Blind Idiot God outwith the boundaries of time. Azathoth, whose seed births twisted nightmares, Whose seed brings rise to it's monstrous children, Whose seed lays waste to the world. Azathoth, the Veil that blots out the light, The Veil that dissolves the darkness, The Veil that leaves nothing left in it's wake... Powers/Abilities *'Manifestation of Madness' (All living minds unprepared to gaze upon Azathoth will be driven mad. Even those prepared to look at the Daemon-Sultan must not focus on his form directly, for fear of losing their own minds to madness. Many, but not all deities are often immune to Azathoth's insanity-inducing appearance.) *'All-Consuming '(Like the Omega and the Void, Azathoth possesses the ability to devour reality and leave nothingness in it's place.) *'Formshift '(Azathoth can take any form imagineable, also being able to change it's size- at times, it could be larger than a star, or smaller than a human.) *'Primal Chaos' (Even more dangerous than the force of Chaos that constitutes the Balance, Primal Chaos is capable of disregarding the laws of science and physics, turning such so-called laws upside down. Perhaps this is the most advanced form of Reality-Bending.) *'Eternal Dance of the Drums and Flutes '(Azathoth's council consists of the other Outer Gods forever dancing around itself, and Azathoth has dominion over all.) Note Despite similarities to The Omega, Azathoth is not quite as powerful, nor not nearly so similar; namely because it actually has weaknesses, including the Staff of Light and the arcane Elder Signs. Category:Aliens